jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men
The N-Men is the third episode of Season 3. Plot After playing miniature golf on Mercury, Jimmy and his friends are zapped in the Van Patten Radiation Belt. As a result, Jimmy and his friends get mutant powers, depending on what they were doing. Cindy gets super strength (arm-wrestling with Jimmy), Carl gets the power of super belch (by burping), Sheen gets super speed (sitting on a vibrating chair), and Libby gets invisibility (vanishing cream for her acne), but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange (drinking Carl's orange juice). They decide to fight crime by becoming the N-men, but they cause more bad than good. Then the military comes, and they take Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby to the seemingly inescapable Area-86. They don't take Jimmy because he doesn't seem to have any mutant powers...yet. Back in his lab, Jimmy tries to come up with the final ingredient for his superpower antidote, because if they don't get it in 6 hours they will wear off their powers and die, even though Goddard insists he get some sleep. But then, Jimmy gets furious when he spills Purple Flurp over his keyboard, and he remembers Cindy being mean to him for not having any direct powers. He then turns into an orange Hulk-like monster (by arm-wrestling with Cindy) and starts destroying the city and wants everybody in Retroville to be dead (including his parents). Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby decide the only way to get out is to learn to control their powers. Libby learns she can also create a force field and Cindy has super sight and can fly. She sees Jimmy destroying the city and tells the N-men to stop him. They then break out of the security area and start attacking Jimmy, but Jimmy's too strong. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp, by getting Sam's seltzer and shaking Carl up; even then, Jimmy isn't defeated. The N-men start losing their powers and are getting weaker and weaker. Jimmy tries to throw a giant rock at Cindy, who tries to be nice to Jimmy so he'll be back to his old self, by almost saying she loves him, but then passes out. Jimmy then loses his rage and shrinks back, to normal. He then tries to think of a way to finish the cure. He decides to use the seltzer because it absorbs radiation. After everyone is okay again, and the powers will wear off in a day, and everything is back to normal. Quotes *'Jimmy': I think I see what happened. You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. *'Cindy': And you just turned orange? How lame is that?! *'Jimmy': It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of vitamin C or something. *'Carl': (Sniffs Jimmy) Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. *'Libby and Cindy': (Laugh) *'Sheen': Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to attack Tokyo! (Runs to Tokyo and back) Guys, come on--pick up the pace. *'Sheen': Stack hands, everyone. We need to make a solemn vow. Let those who do evil beware! From this day forth, we shall be known as the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! *'Libby': Excuse me? *'Sheen': And Two Girls. *'Cindy': Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing. Wrong! As usual. *'Jimmy': Hey! How about instead of bragging, you thank me for inviting you along at all? *'Cindy': You're right, Jimmy. Thank you...For letting me kick your butt on the back nine! *'Jimmy': What is your problem, Vortex? *'Cindy': I don't have a problem! What's your problem? *'Jimmy': Oh, I think you do have a problem! Trivia *Their super powers are a parody of DC and Marvel Super Heroes. *The N-Men are a parody of The X-Men. *Sheen's outfit and power is a parody of The Flash. *They obtained their powers the same way the Fantastic Four did. *Jimmy's power is a parody of The Incredible Hulk and looks like The Thing from Fantastic Four. *Libby's power is a parody of Invisible Woman from Fantastic Four. *Before Jimmy grew big and strong, at first his suit resembles The Green Lantern from the DC Comics. *Cindy's power is a parody of Wonder Woman. *Carl's power is a parody of Banshee from The X-Men and his costume is a parody of DC Comic's Plastic Man. *'Goof:' Mr. Estevez is seen saying "no muties", even though one of them is Sheen. *The ship they were in at the start of the episode is the same ship they won in Win Lose and Kaboom!. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3